


fight for you, write for you

by third



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Online Forums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/third/pseuds/third
Summary: The thing is, Yuuri had completely forgotten about his account on Figure Skating! until he sees the email in his inbox. He doesn’t know how he ends up awake at 3 AM defending Victor’s reputation from strangers on the internet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched all four episodes yesterday and then was suddenly struck with the urge to write this. Enjoy!

_Congratulations! Your account is now 8 years old!_

Yuuri’s in the middle of typing up an email in thanks for the music for his free program, when he gets distracted by a new email in his inbox.

He clicks it open, and recognises it from the figure skating forum he joined when he was young, originally to be able to gush about Victor with people who would understand him. And to get extra advice to learn and grow as a figure skater, of course.

There’s a sense of unease when he clicks onto the link to login for _Figure Skating!_ , remembering that the last time he logged on was after his loss at the Grand Prix Final. Depressed and ashamed, after he had read all the news articles on his failure, he moved on to reading what everyone on the forums had to say too. In hindsight, Yuuri realises it was a bad idea.

His username, embarrassingly enough, is Vicchan_Fan, which he hopes and prays Victor never finds out about. Once logged on, everything looks the same as he remembers it. Yuuri spends a few minutes clicking through the front page threads, careful to avoid his own. He’s just gotten out of his slump, there’s no need to go back.

There are a few usernames still floating around that Yuuri remembers, which makes him smile, remembering the conversations he used to have with them about Victor. One of them is now a moderator for Victor’s thread, and out of curiosity he clicks onto it to see how it’s changed over the years.

Yuuri immediately realises his mistake, when the first comment he sees is about himself. 

_By the end of this, we’ll be lucky if Katsuki even gets to the next Grand Prix Final and if Victor is even able to participate next year. Such a waste._

There’s a pang in Yuuri’s chest, followed by a brief stint of fury. The all-consuming defensiveness over Victor that had fuelled Yuuri in his younger years, the main cause of all those fights he had with people who were insulting Victor, comes back to him like an old friend. The urge to reply is overwhelming but ignores it and reads through more of the thread.

There seems to be an even divide of people who are for and against Victor as Yuuri’s coach. There are also a few people who are simply tired of the discussion, with a few comments just saying, _If you want to keep talking about this, move it to the Yuuri Katsuki thread guys._

He’s about to log off when he sees another comment, one that makes his temperature rise. _You guys are kidding yourself if you even think that Victor has a chance of coming back. He should’ve retired years ago. His luck has already run out._

It’s obviously a hater. There’s no way that anyone can look at all that Victor’s achieved and attribute it to _luck_. But the rational part of Yuuri is now long gone, and the vindictive fan of his past takes over his body. 

Yuuri leans back in his chair, cracks his knuckles, fixes his glasses and then writes his first comment. 

-

When Yuuri wakes up the next morning, he feels disorientated. There’s a crick in his neck and he wonders why, before he realises that his head is currently resting on his table, the laptop still open in front of him.

He remembers the rush of adrenaline after every comment he posted, and he cringes as he scrolls down the thread and watches his replies change from sensible to completely childish as the night wore on. His last reply is timestamped at 3 AM, in reply to the comment, _Do you think Katsuki even likes Victor? It’d be terrible if Victor’s trying so hard to help him and Katsuki’s just using him for his expertise._

His very sensible and very intellectual reply was, _DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF?!?!? OF COURSE HE DOES. THERE’S NO DOUBT ABOUT IT._

Yuuri’s about to go back and delete all of his comments, when he sees the current time at the corner of the screen. It’s 10:20 AM.

Yuuri shrieks, waking up Makkachin who’s sleeping on his bed. He rushes to get changed and runs out, late to meet Victor yet again.

When he slams the doors of the ice rink open, though, Victor isn’t in sight. 

Yuuri looks around confused before he gets a tap on his back. He jumps in surprise. There’s a tension radiating behind him and Yuuri doesn’t want to look.

“You just seem to get later and later, Yuuri,” Victor says, breath warm against Yuuri’s ear. “Are you trying to beat your own record?”

Yuuri looks back, and Victor has a smile on his face that Yuuri doesn’t know how to interpret. It doesn’t look good.

“Sorry, sorry!” Yuuri says, going down to his knees.

“Ah,” Victor says. “Japanese dogeza again.”

-

Practice that day is brutal, and the hours that Yuuri missed by being late seem to catch up to him by the amount he actually has to _do_.

By the time they get home, all Yuuri wants to do is soak in the onsen and eat an extra-large Katsudon. But, of course, Victor doesn’t let him.

“Not until you win, Yuuri,” Victor says, smile bright as he eats his own Katsudon. 

After they finish, Yuuri’s just about to collapse onto his bed but Victor follows him into his room. The pile of Victor posters are still hidden somewhere in his closet. He misses being able to look at them, even though the real thing is right in front of him.

“Let me borrow your laptop,” Victor says. “I want to listen to your song again.”

Yuuri crawls onto his bed and lies down, Makkachin draping himself over Yuuri like a warm blanket. “Help yourself,” he says, closing his eyes.

There are a few minutes of silence that Yuuri enjoys, waiting for the soft sound of the music to fill the room. When instead he hears Victor chuckling, Yuuri opens his eyes.

He sees Victor smiling at the laptop screen, scrolling and reading what’s on the screen. And then the memories of his brief meltdown on _Figure Skating!_ come back to him at full force.

Yuuri jumps up, scaring Makkachin who was falling asleep on top of him. “Don’t read it!” Yuuri screams, scrambling off the bed to get the laptop away from Victor. 

But Victor just laughs, picking it up and running away every time Yuuri gets near.

“Why shouldn’t I, Yuuri?” Victor says, laughing. “Or do you prefer Vicchan_Fan?”

Yuuri feels his entire face flush, and he feels like steam is going to come out of his ears any minute. “Victor!” he shouts instead, chasing him even harder.

Finally, he corners Victor on his bed, with Victor’s back against the wall. 

“Thank you for standing up for me, Yuuri,” Victor says, amusement evident on his face. He hands the laptop over to Yuuri. “I feel very touched.”

Face still red, Yuuri takes it and sits next to Victor on the bed, out of breath.

“How much did you read?” Yuuri asks, scrolling through the comments and cringing as he rereads what he wrote. 

“Up until you said that you liked me, no doubt.”

At that moment, Yuuri seems to realise how close they are on the bed, shoulders touching and Victor’s face so close to Yuuri’s. Yuuri gulps.

“So all of it?” Yuuri says, face turning a deeper shade of red.

“Yes,” Victor says, leaning closer until their foreheads touch. 

“I, uh, didn’t mean…” Yuuri says, looking anywhere but Victor’s eyes.

“You don’t like me?” 

“No, no!” Yuuri says, urgently, finally looking up at Victor. “Of course, I do.”

“Good,” Victor says, and then presses his lips gently to Yuuri’s. His lips are soft against Yuuri’s and when Victor pulls away it seems like it lasted for only a second. “I like you, too.”

Victor grabs the laptop back from Yuuri and closes the tab. “Don’t delete them,” he says, and then opens the program to listen to the song.

Yuuri sits there, unblinking, trying to understand what just happened, while the soft melody of his song fills the room.

It’s Victor who breaks the silence. “My offer to be your boyfriend is still on the table,” he says, not looking at Yuuri.

The sight of Victor, comfortable in his room, almost feels like a dream. It takes all his courage but he reaches over and takes Victor’s hand in his. 

“Yes,” Yuuri says. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos are love.


End file.
